


Motivational Speaking

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: It's a good time okay?, M/M, Not written as d/s but you can see it if you squint, consensual roughness, established “””relationship”””, lowkey size kink, oooooo that praise kink tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “You know, Taako, I think you’re a really good role model.”Taako’s head snapped back up, holding back the panting as he looked at him through the mirror.“What thefuck, Bradson?”





	Motivational Speaking

 

“You know, Taako, I think you’re a really good role model.”

Taako’s head snapped back up, holding back the panting as he looked at him through the mirror.

“What the _fuck_ , Bradson?”

“No, I mean it,” Brad went on, as if that was the part that had Taako staring, expression half horrified, half confused. Not that Brad saw, distracted as he was by tilting Taako’s hips just so, making the elf’s eyes roll back as another raw moan filled the room. He’d laughed their first time when Taako had insisted on a silencing spell, but… Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“I feel like,” Brad went on, calm as he kept going, Taako’s elbows started to shake, barely holding himself up, “someone like you really could have stopped trying.”

Taako sucked in a sharp breath, then hissed out a quiet “ _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ …” ears low and eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated.

“Someone as pretty as you... as talented…” Brad shifted his grip, holding Taako close by a hip and with a hand supporting his chest and wrapping around his shoulder, “you could have gotten complacent.” He smiled, lifting Takko’s back flush to his front as he sat up once more so he could see him gasping, could watch his erection twitch and bob with each of Brad's slow, deep thrusts. (It was always slow. With as big as Brad was, it had to be.) He smiled, a tiny huff of a laugh that sent a puff of warm air against Taako’s ear and neck.

“Ahh!” Taako gasped, struggling to breathe evenly, so sensitive. The feeling had his ears pressing back and eyelashes fluttering as he searched out Brad’s gaze once more. “Careful I... Close... I can’t…”

Brad grinned, lowering his lips to Takko’s neck, lips and fangs dragging softly against smooth skin. “Of course you can.” He caught Taako’s eye, and the elf shivered. There was something in that expression that was so… _orcish_. Brad bit him carefully, not leaving a mark. Never leaving a mark. Then whispered straight against his already over sensitive ear, “Let me strengthen your resolve, friend.”

Taako cried out, the look, the heat pushing him to the edge. His body squeezed Brad tight inside, pressing right where he needed it. He couldn’t hold it back anymore! He-

And then, just a moment later, the magic in the words followed, pulling him back, intensity and climax filling him, but with nowhere to go.

“You bastard!” he moaned, letting himself collapse back against Brad’s chest, head resting on his shoulder as he trembled and stared at the ceiling.

Brad practically purred, the noise low like techtonics as he started petting slowly up and down Taako’s sides, hands looking so satisfyingly, obscenely huge around Taako’s frame in their reflection.

“It’s okay,” he murmured lowly, kissing gently across his shoulder. “Take your time. You’re doing _so_ well.”

Taako moaned, head lolling towards his neck, and Brad knew the elf well enough to recognize when he was looking for a kiss. He complied happily, letting his eyes soften as they kissed deep and grounding. Brad let his hands wander down Taako’s kneeling legs, teasing back up his inner thighs and finally letting one wrap around his throbbing erection while the other pulled back against his lower belly, keeping him close. Keeping Brad pressed firm inside of him. Taako inhaled sharply through his nose, but didn’t break the kiss, his own hands ghosting over the back of Brad’s.

He started stroking Taako again, so slowly, base to tip, base to tip… over and over. He couldn’t have a moment ago without making Taako come at the very first touch. But now? With the magic buffing his constitution? He was willing to risk it.

“I really respect that about you,Taako,” he said, lips moving against his.

Taako laughed a little darkly but pulled back from the kiss to gaze at their reflection instead, ears low and expression loose with arousal. His hands reached down and nails dug deliciously into Brad’s thighs where they were bracketing Taako’s.

“Which part?” he grinned a little cockily, even as his voice was breathless and ragged. “There's a lot about me to love, homie. I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

Brad’s firm shove pushing Taako down was a surprise, but based on the way it made him moan and writhe face down in the sheets, not an unwelcome one. Taako turned his head to the side, breathing fast as Brad’s thrusts finally started to speed up. Taako’s hands reached back, and Brad obliged with a low groan, crossing Taako’s wrists at the small of his back, then holding them in place with a firm, one handed grip.

“I guess,” Brad said, voice finally starting to get tight, “it’s the way you keep getting better. You act like you’re competitive with everyone else, but maybe it’s that you’re competitive with yourself.”

Any real meaning behind the words was lost on Taako at this point, except that they were about him. And they were _good_.

“You’re a real go-getter, you know?” He grunted out, pounding into a moaning Taako over and over.

“Fuck…”

“Love how you stand in that truth,” Brad groaned lowly, free hand shifting to run fingertips just across Taako’s scalp, then hold him down with a heavy palm to his cheekbone. He pushed Taako’s knees apart a little bit wider, the better to get a little more force into each thrust. “Really chase your bliss, don’t you?”

If Taako was soft before, with the weight pinning him to the bed, he turned into absolute pudding, pliant and awed as Brad fucked him into oblivion.

“Bradson,” he grit out, trying to hold on. “You’re- I’m-!”

“Me, too!”

There was one last shift, Brad gripping Taako’s shoulders and pulling him back into every thrust. Faster and faster until-

“Ahhh!” Taako came first, whole body wracked with the intensity, but held tight beneath him.

Brad straightened up, holding his hips and fucking him a few more times. Hard. Even deeper. Until with a sudden shake he came, gripping a very compliant Taako closer.

At first it was just gasping. Oxygen starved and exhausted bodies, unmoving beyond the occasional spasm as they accidentally stimulated each other.

Then a complaining grunt and a clumsy wave back told Brad it was time to pull out. He did so carefully, but even so, there was some hissing and a furrowed brow.

As soon as it was done, he settled against Taako’s back, kissing and nibbling the nape of his neck to distract.

“Should I…?” He asked softly, and he felt more than saw Taako nod. “Feel better,” he said softly against his skin, and he felt Taako’s back relax as the healing word soaked into his body. “Okay?” he whispered.

Taako nodded and let out a contented sigh. “Gonna- Gonna have to do more than that to phase good old Taako, my man.”

Brad just smiled fondly. “Good.”

Taako was usually out for…Well, for a while. Their sessions tended to end up pretty intense. He didn’t try to move Taako, but wrapped his hands beneath his stomach, cuddling against his back. Eventually though, Taako made a noise and he shifted to his side so Taako could curl up against his chest instead.

Brad pet down his body, hand heavy but gentle. His waist. His hip. His thigh. Over and over until it looked like the elf might just fall asleep. Brad smiled softly, tender as he pushed a few curls behind Taako’s ear, then let his thumb caress slowly along the length.

Taako squirmed with a small frown, rolling away and groaning.

“Too much?” Brad asked softly with an apologetic little laugh.

“I should head,” Taako decided, avoiding his gaze and pushing up with a body that really didn’t want to cooperate.

“Are you sure?”

“Places to be, Brent,” he said, still a little too breathless to pull off the dismissive tone he was going for.

Brad reached out, lightly touching the back of Taako’s hand where it rested on the bed. He watched the ears flick down suspiciously, even as his expression seemed conflicted.

“A few more minutes isn’t going hurt anything,” Brad said gently. “It’s okay to let yourself relax.”

Brad never would have tried this the first time. Never would have tried that hard to pressure him into anything. But he could read Taako a lot better now. Could see the strain and need for reassurance.

“Don’t touch my ears anymore tonight,” he said, almost accusing.

“Okay.” Soft. Easy. Calm.

Taako slowly started gravitating closer. “Hair is okay, though.” It was begrudging, as if Brad was pestering him about it.

“Hair is ‘okay’, or you want me to touch it?” Brad asked, needing to make the distinction.

Taako made that familiar, annoyed groan that meant he wanted something, but didn’t want to admit it out loud.

Brad held his arm up so he could cuddle against his chest again. Taako did so, though with an obvious effort to look like he wasn’t enjoying it. Brad just smiled, pulling him close and letting fingers thread through the curls at the base of Taako’s neck.

“I mean it,” Taako murmured against his chest. “About not staying. If I have to sit through twenty questions from the boner squad again…”

Brad laughed softly to himself, trying to imagine it, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll wake you up in an hour or so if you want to sleep.”

“Don’t sleep, homie.”

“Sorry, that was insensitive. Trance.”

Taako laughed against his chest, and the sound make him smile.

“You’re kind of a cool dude, Brent.”

“Brad,” he corrected.

“Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Bradko Hell and I love it. :,) If you enjoyed it and you've got a second, please consider leaving a comment! ^^


End file.
